Patch and the star of Destiny
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: Patch gets thrown into an un forgetable adventure when she discovers that she is a shaman and that an old evil has entered thier world,and the only way to save ponyland is to become shaman king or queen in her case but she is not alone,her friends are there to back her up as well as her Gaurdian ghost:Squire.
1. Reaccuring Nightmares

it was late into the night in Ponyland,the sky was covered in dark clouds and the faint sense of rain could be felt in the air as a storm was settling a sound could be heard but the drizzle that began to fall,and the low thunder in the distance.

nearly all of the ponies where already asleep...all of them but one.

As patch laid sprawled out on her bed she tossed and turned,she just couldn't manage to fall asleep...

"uhhhgh" Patch sighed as she looked at her alarm clock "2:00 AM and i still cant get any sleep...good thing it is only Saturday and there's no school tomorrow." "Up late again are we?" A familiar voice was heard in her room as patch looked up and jumped a bit as she was startled by the sight of Squire floating above her. "SQUIRE!" she retorted quietly,but sternly "I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" "Im sorry Patch,i just thought id check up on you" He continued.. "You seem to be having trouble sleeping lately...and in all honesty,im starting to get a little worried about you" Squire said as he gave Patch a Concerned look,who in return sighed rolling her eyes slightly.

Squire had been Haunting Patch's house for a while now,ever since she met him at sweetheart's Slumber didn't mind much,in fact she rather enjoyed his company and soon became fast friends with Tried to tell her parents about him but they did not believe her,telling her it was just her imagination,patch was the only one who could see him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Squire asked,Patch just nodded "...Yeah..im fine" "Well if there is ever anything on your mind you can always come to me Patch." "I know Squire..Im fine,really i am". The truth was,she was not fine...she had been having strange nightmares for the past week nightmares that felt so real she couldn't believe it. "Well ok then.." Squire replied in slight dis-belief "Goodnight Patch.." he said. as he flew up thru the ceiling "Night Squire.." Patch yawned..it wasn't very long after that til she finally fell asleep.

but her sleep was all but peaceful.

she found herself in the middle of town,only town was completely destroyed and everything was set ablaze.

*AAAaaahahahahaha!* a cruel voice was heard manically looked around at the destruction as she met face to face with the one who,no doubtedly caused out of the burning rubble,a hooded,robed pony emerged. "The power is mine!" the pony spoke "As it should have been 1500 years ago...the day of destruction has come and your world as well as all others will fall"

"what have you done!" Patch retorted "where is everyone,my friends and my family...Who are you!"

the evil pony just smiled "they have gone to the spirit world..." he laughed "but do not despair,you will be joining them." Just then an enormous red creature consumed in fire erupted from behind him in a roaring inferno. Patch could only tremble in fear as the beast reached down and grabbed her,lifting her up too its face. "and as for who i am...you can call me..the Shaman King!"

"Spirit of Fire!...DEVOURE HER!" just as the behemoth spirit opened its jaws patch let out a scream as she woke up and sat upright in her heavily,she soon let out a sigh of releif. "Thank God it was only another dream" she said to herself.

"but it felt so real...just like the others" Patch said as she laid back down in her bed

"but what do they mean?"


	2. Do you beleive in ghosts?

The next day all the Ponies where hanging out at the Ice cream Starlight was making everyone milk shakes the ponies where talking with one another about school,soccer as well as the coming summer vacation,nothing out of the ordinary. As patch sat at the end of the table half asleep,unaware of Starlight,who was trying to get her attention. "hey PATCH!" she said loudly "Huh wha?" patch looked up. "i said,here is your chocolate Milk shake" "oh..sorry Star,i didn't get much sleep last night" she yawned. "are you feeling ok Patch?" Starlight asked "yeah you you haven't really been your peped up self lately" Brighteyes Added as she took a sip of her shake. "well..." Patch hesitated *if i tell them,what if they think im crazy?" she thought then she shook her head *no what am i thinking,they are my friends...if anyone would understand surely they would ,wouldn't they?* Patch took a slight,deep breath. "...ok,here goes nothing." she continued. "ive been having these really terrible nightmares lately" "Nightmares? What kind of Nightmares?" Starlight asked concerned. as the others stopped what they where doing and listened Patch went on,Explaining the dreams she had been having,particularly the one she had the night before...about the town being destroyed,the robed pony and the giant creature that nearly ate her.

when she finished her friends looked at her curiously,some of them slightly shocked at what she had gone thru. "Wow that sounds really truly scary patch." Sweetheart said as she put a hoove on Patch's shoulder. "But it's just a dream right,i mean nothing bad actually happened to you." Melody said scepticaly. "I read all about Dreams.." Brighteyes added.. "I read that sometimes Re accurring dreams have some importance or meaning behind them." "But the question is,if it does mean anything WHAT exactly does it mean?" Starlight interjected "Oh no...you don't suppose that what patch saw will actually happen do you" Clover timidly spoke up. "You mean like seeing into the future?" Melody raised a brow "Oh give me a brake Clover".

"let me ask you guys something.." Patch finally spoke up "Do you guys ever see...ghosts?" Everyone looked at her funny and then looked at one another. "No?" they all said at once. "Your saying you do Patch?" Starlight asked "well...really only one in particular." she continued "ive been seeing Squire...he's been living in my house ever since i met him during Sweetheart's slumber party" "Squire? you mean that pony from the ghost story you told?" Brighteyes said "yep" Patch nodded "Oh not that old ghost story agein" Melody argued "its true,i see him all the time,ive even talked to him...i guess you could say we are even friends." "If Squire really is haunting your house how come we've never seen him?" Bonn Bonn asked "Im not sure,i told my parents about him but they couldn't see him,even tho he was standing right there in front of them." "is he here now?" Brighteyes asked,a bit sceptic,but at the same time curious. "no" Patch shook her head "he normally doesn't leave the house,but sometimes he will follow me out to the school bus in the morning. "But isn't that weird? some pony following you around your house all the time?" Bonn Bonn said. "Not realy" Patch shrugged "He's just being seems to alwase be looking out for me,its kind of nice actually." "Maybe he's just lonely" Sweetheart said. "Well i don't believe in ghosts" Melody interjected.

Just then Lancer walked into the Ice cream shop looking rather excited. "Hey Lancer" Brighteyes smiled. "Hey guys did you hear there's going to be a comet passing over us tonight,everyone all over ponyland will be able to see it" "A comet,Really?" Starlight said "yeah,astronomers say that its a once in a life time sight,this comet only passes over us once every 500 years!" Lancer said exitedley . "hey why don't we all meet up at pony point tonight and watch it?" Brighteyes suggested. "sounds good to me" Said Patch.


	3. The Star of Destiny comes

As the Sun went down and nightfall crept over ponyland..Starlight,Sweetheart,Melody,Brighteyes,Patch,Clover And Bonn Bonn,Along with Teddy,Ace and Lancer. all met up with one another and started hiking up toward the peak of Pony point.

"Wow i cant believe were going to see a comet thats only seen once every 500 years" Starlight spoke up. "whats the big deal?" Ace argued. "We've all seen comets before." "well for starters this comet is supposed to be much larger than most comets" Lancer explained "We'll problubly be telling our grandkids about it when were old" Starlight said "And to think Our Great Grand children won't even be around to see it next time" Brighteyes pointed out. "this is so exiting" Patch said getting riled up "its nice to see your feeling better Patch" Brighteyes said "Feeling better?" Lancer asked "Was something wrong with her earlier?" "Oh it was nothing,honestly" Patch said before quickly changing the subject.. "hey look a meteor shower!" she said as the ponies reached the summit of Pony Point.

They looked out at the sight of thousands of streaks moving thru the sky. "wow its really truly Beautiful" Sweetheart said with wide eyes "Boooring" Teddy said before abruptly getting elbowed by Sweetheart "What? it IS boring,i thought we where going to see a-" before teddy could even finish his sentence,he was cut off by an almost blinding light that lit up the entire night sky as an enormous Comet flew across the sky above ponyland like a blue fiery chariot sent by the gods themselves. All the ponies,even Teddy and Ace gazed with open mouths. "Forget what i said earlier" Teddy said shaking his head "this is awsome" "It's Beautiful Clover said" "Its Huge" Melody added.

as patch stood off to the side,she could not help but feel like something is calling out to her,she could not take her eyes away from the Comet. "This is..Amazing!" she said "It is isn't it" Patch Quickly turned to see Squire standing next to her. "Squire! what are you doing here?" she asked rather surprised to see him this far away from home. "you know.." Squire blinked "im not shure" he continued "one moment i was in your house,the next i was standing here beside you" "but how could you come here without even knowing?" Patch asked

"Patch who are you talking t..?" Melody said as she turned to look at patch,her mouth literally dropped at what she saw... "A gh..gh..gh.. !" she screamed,grabbing everyones attention as they looked at patch,Melody as well as Squire,needless to say they where all shocked. "I..I cant believe what i am seeing!" Brighteyes said "Wait...you mean you can see Squire?" Patch said as Squire then turned to her "I thot you where the only one who could see me?" Patch just shrugged he the turned to the others "hello...my name is Squire,Patch has told me alot about all of you" Melody just fainted onto the ground. "Is she Alright!" Squire said concerned "shel be fine..she just fainted is all" patch assured "Because she saw a ghost?" said Squire "No..because she was proven wrong" Patch laughed. As melody came to a few moments later,Patch and Starlight helped her to her feet.

As the comet at last passed over,the sky grew dark again. "Now this has been some night" Lancer said as he then turned to Patch and Squire..."Ive never met a ghost before,whats it like to be a ghost?" "eh..its ok i suppose...but its quite lonely,you know not all ponies can see ghosts" "is that why you've been hanging around patch all the time?" Brighteyes asked "Yeah i suppose" he shrugged...but i cant help but feel there is a reason im supposed to be with her." "what do you mean?" Patch asked. "i cant really say,im not sure" Squire replied. "well i think ive had enof adventure for one day " Clover said. "yeah it's getting late we better be getting home" said Starlight.

as the ponies started down into town Patch heard a voice call out to her inside her head

*the hour of reckoning is but a whisper away...Your heart must be resolute and your spirit must be strong*

"who said that?" patch said.


End file.
